


A Kiss Under The Moonlight

by Faeronthewanderer



Category: RWBY
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/F, Futanari, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeronthewanderer/pseuds/Faeronthewanderer
Summary: Something of a follow up to another Checkmating fic I wrote sometime ago, this time with Weiss taking the lead.





	A Kiss Under The Moonlight

Blake whimpered softly and her hips bucked at every teasing touch from Weiss. Blake's hands gripped her thighs and her mouth was gagged with a leather bit to prevent her from touching Weiss as part of the night's game. It was mental war to keep herself still while Weiss laid on top and gently kissed her shaft, purposely avoiding the head. Weiss giggled as she could feel Blake squirm underneath her; softly stroking Blake and watching her toes curl from the sensation. Weiss kissed the head and Blake's hips jerked, her cock warm to the touch.  
  


Weiss wrapped her lips around the head, using her tongue to playfully tease the center as Blake whined from the other side.   
  
  
“You are so needy.” the words came out like a sigh, fingers massaging the spot in between the head and shaft. Pre-cum leaked from Blake's cock and Weiss licked it from the head, feeling another jerk from Blake. She giggled while she teased with soft kisses.

  
“Do you want to cum love?” The question was rhetorical, but she preferred to hear from her girlfriend. Blake seemed too distracted from the stimulation to answer so Weiss started to massage the same spot again. “Honey please, you know I don't like waiting.” Weiss bore a mischievous smile on her face as Blake moaned from the gag. Blake could only nod her head frantically, but Weiss accepted it nonetheless, “Good girl.”  
  


Weiss turned back to her original focused and wrapped her lips around Blake's cock once more. She pushed her ivory hair away as Weiss started to bob up and down. Once more Blake's toes curled, fingers digging into the skin of her thighs. Weiss used both of her hands to push Blake's legs down to prevent her from kicking. As the first taste of Blake's pleasure hit her tongue, Weiss pulled back and watched as Blake finally reached her climax.  
  


Weiss reclined to where she was sitting on Blake's face, allowing the nose and mouth to be exposed and placed her hands on her hips. As Blake's cock began to slowly stop throbbing – Weiss unlocked the bit gag and freed Blake's mouth, Blake's tongue lulling out as she panted from the exhaustion.

 

“You did so good there,” Weiss cooed as she ran her hands across Blake's chest, “You deserve a reward. If you are not too tired that is.”

 

Blake swallowed, “No, Weiss. I'm fine.”

 

Weiss smiled before positioning herself to be on top of Blake's face completely. “Then would you kindly pleasure your mistress?”

 


End file.
